Nutritional supplements and approaches for enhancing an athlete's muscle performance and the like (e.g., reducing fatigue, increasing strength, increasing endurance, etc.) have become popular exigencies in various sports and bodybuilding regimes. However, as athletes continually strive for improved muscle performance, there is a continuing need for new, more effective technologies to aid in increasing performance.